


Broken, Wished, Fated, Whispered, Longing

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Trylle Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Dream Sex, Dreaming, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Possible Slight Alternate Universe, Romance, Sexual Content, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wishes he could be with Wendy in more ways than one. (Originally posted on FF on 02/12/13.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken, Wished, Fated, Whispered, Longing

They kiss for a while always bitter but sweet. Breath is exchanged for more breathlessness, and saliva with more saliva. Their frizzy trylle/troll hair tangles within itself. He leaves trails of kiss from her lips to her breasts, nipping at her collarbone every so often. She moans and whines for him to get on with it, but his lips can't help but linger on her soft creamy skin.

The girl loved him once, before any other man stood in the way, and he loved her too. But alas she was a princess, and a princess that was out of his reach now.

Finn massages her breasts, hardening her nipples with his fingers. Again, she arches her back moaning in pleasure. "Finn… Please…" She exhales.

Finn unbuttons his pants to her relief, once he enters her womanhood she gasps again flinching from pain. She's a virgin in this dream, much that Finn would expect from her. He doesn't move, just let's the pain subside for her. He doesn't want to hurt Wendy.

When the pain is gone he start thrusting and slow rhythm-like movements. Wendy moans, asking him to go faster and faster. He soon picks up the pace. And in one dull moment they sigh in peace. The movement is gone, he has pulled out.

Wendy is dazed and Finn kisses her forehead. "I love you, Wendy… With all my heart.." He breaths carefully moving some of her frizzled hair from her eyes.

She smiles and nods with bated breaths, they kiss for another moment dragging it out. Finn looks at Wendy with longing, his expression is pained and broken. Wendy is still smiling up at him, but Finn knows this isn't real, that this is all just a dream. Wendy's not with him, no matter how much he wishes her to be. And after all, it wouldn't be aloud, she's a princess, it can't be helped… Can it?


End file.
